Fast and Furious
Fast and Furious is the thirteenth episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode We begin at the Galactic Racing track on planet Kinet, XLR8's homeworld. The grand prize is 10,000 monies. Many contestants have signed in, and Noah is one of them. "Heh, a little race will be fun. And If I use XLR8 or Jetray or Ultimate Echo Echo I'll win for sure!" Noah said. The contestants were Noah, three unnamed Kinecerelans, a Galvan in a bio suit, an Aerophibian, a Makyan, and one anonymous. "On your mark....get set....." The announcer started Noah transformed...."XLR8!" "GO!" All of the racers began, leaving a trail of fire. The Aerophibian was in the lead. "Oh no you don't!" The Makyan said as he blasted the Aerophibian and took the lead. Noah decided it was time to get serious....."Echo Echo!" Noah was flying, neck and neck with a Kineceleran. The Kineceleran kicked dust in Noah's face and sped off. "So you wanna play it like that huh?" Noah said. "Ultimate Echo Echo!!" Noah sped past everybody and was far in the lead. Anonymous (who has an ID Mask on) picks up the pace and is on Noah's tail. "No way! Nobody can be as fast as an evolved Sonorsian!" Noah cried. Anonymous surpassed Noah. Noah threw a sonic disk at him, but anonymous caught it and threw it back. Noah clipped it back on and flew faster. "Who is this guy?" Noah asked himself. The Matrix turned red and started beeping. "Oh man! I haven't given it the chance to recharge these past few days!" Noah panicked. Noah jumped onto the back of the Galvan's bio suit and reverted back. "Darn it! Now of all times!" Noah yelled. "Well, at least I'm not defending myself against an attack." Just then, the Makyan threw an energy bullet at the Galvan and Noah fell off. He was now in last place. Everyone was far ahead of him. "What am I supposed to do, run!?" Noah called. Suddenly, the Matrix turned green again. "Oh yeah, 10 minutes on Earth is 10 seconds here. AWESOME!" Noah realized. Noah transformed immediately...."Fasttrack!" Noah sped of, surpassing many of the other racers until it was just him and anonymous. "I just wanna know who you are!" Noah yelled. "You're worst nightmare!" He said as he grabbed Noah and threw him back. "That voice! It's Kevin!" Noah said. Noah dashed back and attack Kevin and sent him to the ground and sped on. "Segurason, you're dead!" Kevin yelled as his ID mask fell off. Kevin pinned Noah down. "I only came to the race because I knew you'd come, and I wanted some revenge!" Kevin said. Kevin went to bunch Noah, but Noah transformed into Big Chill before he could. Noah flew above Kevin and froze him. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Noah dashed off to continue the race. Kevin broke free and chased after Noah, who was in the lead and breathed Ice Flames on the track, freezing the others and he won. Noah took off on Ship and went home. Kevin however, unfroze and vowed revenge. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *XLR8 *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fasttrack (First Appearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill Villains *Kevin Levin Trivia * Noah was able to stay transformed because the Matrix's battery works differently than the Omnitrix's/Ultimatrix's *This is based off the game Galactic Racing Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes